Facebook et Révélation
by Granfoy
Summary: Des discutions facebook entre élève peut naitre pleins de révélations, de larmes, et de sourires, et des couples.  DM/HG. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un petit facebook en chapitre 1, il y aura un petit révélation en chapitre 2. Merci de me suivre. XoXoXo.**

**Et bonne lecture, laissez moi une review si vous avez le temps merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook et révélation.<strong>

**Harry Potter **aime le Quidditch .

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Idem ‼

**Hermione Granger** dit : aussi mais pas a 1 tel point.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : t'es coincée Granger.

**Hermione Granger** dit : La ferme ‼

**Pansy Parkinson** aime « La ferme ‼ »

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> dit Qu'es que c barbant les mecs.

Toute les filles de Poudlard aime sauf une : Parkinson.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime « Le whisky pur-feu »

**Drago Malefoy** et tous les Serpentard aiment.

**Hermione Granger** dit : vous ne faites que boire ?

**Blaise Zabini** dit : qui te dit qu'on n fait que boire ?

**Hermione Granger** dit : Personne.

**Les Serpentard** n'aime « Personne. »

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a rejoint le groupe « Je suis l'élu ‼ »

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley <strong>a rejoint le groupe « J'adOoOoOore Harry Potter ‼»

**Colyn Crivey **a rejoint le groupe « J'adOoOoOore Harry Potter ‼»

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>dit: Je ne suis pas une Miss-je-sais-tout, je veux juste être respecté…

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Je ne suis pas arrogant je veux juste être respecté…

**Harry Potter** dit : Je ne suis pas une célébrité, je ne veux pas l'être, je veux juste être respecté…

**Ronald Weasley** dit : et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ‼ XD

**Harry Potter** dit à **Ronald Weasley** : si t'es pas content va-t'coucher‼

**Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** dit : Bien dit, va t'coucher‼

**Pansy Parkinson** dit : depuis quand vs dites les même phrase ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : depuis que j'ai vu que j…, que rien.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Depuis que ta vu quoi ?

**Drago Malefoy** c'est déconnecter.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> a pour statue compliqué.

**Pansy Parkinson** a pour statue célibataire.

**Hermione Granger** a pour statue compliqué.

**Harry Potter** a pour statue en couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> partage: « Hold on Dream … »

**Drago Malefoy** aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> dit: Ya de l'Amure dans l'air .

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Pourquoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Non pour rien … xD

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Si tu ne m'le dit pas, je te tue …

5 personnes aime « Je te tue … »

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime : « Tu m'aime ? – Pourquoi ? – Parce que moi je t'aime… »

**Hermione Granger** aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> dit: Ya de l'Amure dans l'air .

**Pansy Parkinson** dit: Ya de l'Amure dans l'air .

**Theodore Nott** dit: Ya de l'Amure dans l'air .

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Haaaaaaaaaaaa‼ Un revenant, ya quelqu'un qui vient de s'inscrire, mais il est moche ! xD lol

**Theodore Nott **dit : C'est toi qu'es moche ‼

**Hermione Granger** dit : Non il ne peut pas être moche il est l'un des garçons les plus beau de Poudlard après Dr…

**Drago Malefoy **aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>dit : Mione' t'es sur ça va ?

**Hermione Granger **dit : Mais très bien, et toi ? =)

**Harry Potter** dit : Oui…Merci, tu es sur ?

**Hermione Granger** dit : Oui…Pourquoi ?

**Harry Potter** dit : Parc' que t'es Zarb.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> poste : Voici la rubrique des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard...

**Drago Malefoy** dit : C'est moi‼

**Ronald Weasley** dit : Faut pas rêver…

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Toi, tu la ferme avec ta tête de Belette…

**Hermione Granger** dit : Arrêtez ‼ Ron n'a pas une tête de Belette‼

**Ron Weasley** dit : Merci, mione'

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Toi la Sang de Bourbe ne te la ramène pas…

**Hermione Granger** vient de ce déconnecté.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> dit : Je suis désolée.

**Harry Potter** dit : Haaaaaaaaaaaa‼ Malefoy vient de s'excuser dite moi qu'on n'est pas en 2012.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : La ferme Potter ‼

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> est en couple.

**Vincent Goyle** est en couple.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Au moins vous vous êtes heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Privé : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini<strong>

**Drago Malefoy **dit : T'es là ?

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Oui. Et qu'es qui se passe avec Hermione Granger ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Rien. Pourkoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** dit : C chaud entre vous deux ‼

**Drago Malefoy** dit : De koi c chaud ?

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Bah, vous êtes d'accord sur beaucoup de chose en ce moment, vous êtes devenu proche vous ne vous lancez plus beaucoup de pique, et vous êtes en froid… Il ne se passe pas qq chose entre vous ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Il n'y a rien ‼ Et non on n'arrête pas de ce dire des méchancetés. Regarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> dit : Hermione Granger et une grosse gamine qui n'arrête pas de pleurnicher.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Et toi t'es un gros con ‼

* * *

><p><strong>Privé : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini<strong>

**Drago Malefoy **dit : voilà t'a vu on n'arrête pas de ce dire des méchancetés.

**Blaise Zabini** dit : t'y es quand même aller un peu fort Dray.

**Draco Malefoy** dit : De quoi un peu fort, je n'ai pas de pitié pour Elle.

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Je ne te crois pas, je te connais comme si on était des frères Dray, tu l'aime c'est Obligé.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Tu m'énerve Blaise ‼‼‼‼

**Blaise Zabini** dit : Je l savais tes amoureux de Mione'…

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Blaise, tu as … raison je l'aime. Je t'en supplie ne le dit a personne.

**Blaise Zabini** dit : m'as-tu déjà vu dire quoi que ce soit que tu ma confié ?

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Non, merci Blaise t'es super.

Fin de la discutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Privé : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.<strong>

**Drago Malefoy **dit : Hermi' ? T'es là ?

**Hermione Granger** dit : Laisse-moi tranquille ‼:/

**Drago Malefoy** dit : *Wizz* Hermione tu es là ?

**Hermione Granger** dit : Laisse moi‼

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Excuse-moi.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Tu n'es qu'un gros c*n‼ Je ne pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fait endurer pendant 7 ans, et tu continu encore cette année et tu veux que je te pardonne mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Ouah ça doit faire mal ‼

**Drago Malefoy** dit : C'est qui lui ? Et qu'es qu'il fait dans une discutions privé ?

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Je suis la personne qui se cache dans vos discutions, je connais tout sur tout le monde, je suis…

**Hermione Granger** dit : C'est le reporter du Journal du collège, Du magazine des commérages …

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Et le mioche si tu ne part pas de cette discussion, je n'hésiterais pas a te faire tu sais quoi.

**Colyn Crivey** dit : D'accord…

**Colyn Crivey** est parti de la discussion.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Hermione, je suis désolée, s'il te plait pardonne-moi…

**Hermione Granger** est parti de la discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Privé : Hermione Granger et Colyn Crivey.<strong>

**Hermione Granger** dit : Tu voulais me dire quoi Colyn ?

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Jai une actu sur Drago Malefoy…

**Hermione Granger** dit : Et ?

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Bah c'est par rapport à toi…

**Hermione Granger** dit : Il a dit quoi sur moi ?‼

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Calme-toi Hermione, mais si tu veux savoir tu dois me donnais 10 Gallions.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Tu te fou de moi Colyn ‼ 5 Gallions.

**Colyn Crivey** dit : D'accord pour 5 Gallions. Malefoy était en discussion avec Zabini et il s'est confié a Zabini et lui a dit que… il t'aime Hermione, Malefoy t'aime.

**Hermione Granger** est parti de la discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> est maintenant inscrit.

**Neville Londubat** dit : Ca se passe comment ici ?

**Harry Potter** dit : C'est la Tension.

**Neville Londubat** invite toute les personnes connecté à faire un jeu « Action ou vérité ? »

**Harry Potter** accepte.

**Ron Weasley** accepte.

**Pansy Parkinson** accepte.

**Drago Malefoy** accepte.

**Hermione Granger** accepte.

**Blaise Zabini** accepte.

**Luna Lovegood** accepte.

**Neville Londubat** dit : Luna ?

**Luna Lovegood** dit : Salut !

**Ginny Weasley** accepte.

**Lavande Brown** accepte.

**Le groupe **dit : Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Une revenante.

**Lavande Brown** dit : Bah kwa ?

**Colyn Crivey** accepte.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Ah non, pas lui.

**Harry Potter** dit : Pourquoi ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Non rien.

**Theodore Nott** accepte.

**Ron Weasley** dit : On l'avait oublié lui.

**Theodore Nott** dit : Toi aussi on t'a oublié.

**Neville Londubat** dit : C'est bon, on commence. Harry action ou vérité ?

**Harry Potter** dit : Vérité.

**Neville Londubat** dit : Je voudrais que tu insulte Rogue.

**Harry Potter** dit : D'accord.

**Harry Potter** dit : Ginny ? Action ou vérité ?

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Vérité.

**Harry Potter** dit : Ta première fois était avec qui ?

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Avec … Blaise.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Blaise dire que je ne te croyais pas !

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Et ca fait quoi ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Bah c'est-à-dire, rien.

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Action ou vérité ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Vérité

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Drago, qui est ta première fois ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Pansy Parkinson. Oui ce n'est pas la meilleure mais bon. Je lui donne 4.5/10.

**Harry Potter** et **Blaise Zabini** disent : Ouah, ça fait mal ‼

**Pansy Parkinson** dit : T'es un sal**d, tu me disais que j'étais la meilleur‼

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Ah ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, à bon j'ai dit que tu étais la meilleure ? Bah je me suis trompé alors.

(Tous le monde est PTDR‼)

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Lavande Brown ? Action ou vérité ?

**Lavande Brown** dit : Action ?…

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Cour toute nue dans le parc ! Tout de suite, je dois te voir d'où je suis ca veut dire à côté de l'arbre et tu dois passer devant tout les élèves du parc.

**Lavande Brown** dit : Tout de suite, pas de problème.

**Ron Weasley** dit : Je n'y crois pas elle le fait, salut Malefoy tu me vois ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Oui crétin, t'es à 500m de moi !

(Quelque minute plus tard…)

**Lavande Brown** dit : Voilà !

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Respect.

**Lavande Brown** dit : Merci. Luna, action ou vérité ?

**Luna Lovegood** dit : Action.

**Lavande Brown** dit : Roule une pelle a Neville.

**Luna Lovegood** dit : Neville t'es où ?

**Neville Londubat** dit : Heu… Je suis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Lavande.

**Luna Lovegood** et **Neville Londubat** ont quitté la discussion.

**Lavande Brown** dit : C'est chaud entre Neville et Luna, je crois qu'ils sont amoureux. A qui le tour ?

**Hermione Granger** dit : Moi ! Malefoy, action ou vérité ?

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Vérité.

**Hermione Granger** dit : De qui es-tu amoureux ?

**Draco Malefoy** dit : Je ne suis pas amoureux ‼

**Harry Potter** dit : Dray' est amoureux ‼ T'as répondu un peu trop vite à mon goût. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Il n'y a personne !

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Moi je sais qui il aime‼

**Theodore Nott** dit : Je te donne 10 Gallions.

**Colyn Crivey** dit : 20.

**Theodore Nott** dit : 15.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Je vous dis que je n'aime personne.

**Hermione Granger** dit : Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit…

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Pour 15 Gallions, il aime He…

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Hermione Granger !

**Ron Weasley** dit : Non ce n'est pas possible ‼‼

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Hermione, je t'aime depuis la 4e année, je ne sais pas comment mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

**Theodore Nott** dit : Colyn tu les auras pas les 15 Gallions vu que c'est Drago qui a dit la réponse, merci.

**Colyn Crivey** dit : Ca ne se fait pas !

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Hermione je m'excuse, dit qq chose, je t'en supplie…

**Ron Weasley** dit : Malefoy t'es un homme mort.

**Drago Malefoy** dit : Je m'en fou, va t faire Weasley‼ Et puis merde.

**Drago Malefoy** est parti de la discussion.

**Blaise Zabini** est parti de la discussion.

**Hermione Granger** est parti de la discussion.

**Ginny Weasley** dit : Je le savais il se passait qq chose entre les 2.

**Ron Weasley** dit : J'y crois pas et toi tu t'en doutais‼ Et tu n'as rien dit ma propre sœur‼

**Ginny Weasley **dit : T'es peut-être mon frère, mais c'est aussi ma meilleure amie‼ El l'amitié c'est sacré, toi je t'aurais toujours sous le nez‼

**Pansy Parkinson** dit : Attention règlement de compte entre un frère et sa sœur ! Roulement de tambour.

**Ron Weasley** dit : Pansy dégage !

**Ginny Weasley** est parti de la discussion.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? A la prochaine avec le chapitre 2; que va-t-il se passer entre Draco et Hermione, dans le prochaine épisode.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pendant ce temps-là dans Poudlard :**

_**POV Hermione**_

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens envers lui, oui il se passe des choses mais je ne veux pas dire que je l'aime, je ne veux pas souffrir si je lui dis ça ne ferais que confirmé ce que … je ne sais même pas. Oui, je l'aime et puis me**e.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! »

Qui est l'imbécile qui vient de me faire tomber ? C'est la cerise sur le gâteau…

« - Excuse-moi.

Ah Blaise.

Hermione il faut que je te dise, tu peux lui faire confiance, il veut vraiment être avec toi, tu peux lui faire confiance, il t'aime vraiment.

Blaise, je ne sais pas. Puis laisse-moi. »

Je ne veux pas souffrir, j'ai peur. Je … . Je ne peux pas tout simplement, mais j'en ai tellement envie, envie d'être avec lui, envie qu'il me prenne dans les bras, envie de lui, envie d'un baiser. Mais j'ai peur.

**1 heure plus tard**

**Courier électronique :**

**A : Hermione Granger**

**De : Drago Malefoy**

Ne dit pas oui/non, je ne veux pas savoir, je m'excuse de tout ça, mais entre nous je ne pense pas que ça ira loin donc oublie tout, ça fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'il te plaît, que cela reste entre nous.

Désolé.

Je n'y crois pas, il me dit qu'il m'aime et puis il me dit d'oublier ce qu'il m'a dit, comment veut-il que j'oublie ? Et Blaise, d'après Blaise je pouvais lui faire confiance, je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire ce que je ressentais… c'est vraiment un sal**d, j'aurais pu … pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aime, il ne doit vraiment pas tenir … à moi… Tu ne dois pas pleurer, pas pour lui… non pas pour lui… il faut que je rentre, il faut que je rentre, mais si je rentre je le vois, pourquoi ai-je des appartements commun avec ce gros con de première classe, je dois retrouver Ginny…

**Plus tard dans la tour d'astronomie : **

Ginny, j'ai mal… il me fait mal…

Mia ne pleure pas… il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais … je … l'aime, je ne peux pas … ne pas …pleurer. J'ai cru que … j'aurais pu lui dire … mais j'avais si peur et voilà que j'ai eu raison d'avoir peur… et j'ai mal… et j'ai cru qu'il pouvait m'aimer j'y ai cru pendant 1 heure… et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais oublier… Je déteste Facebook !

Oui ça tu peux le dire ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de ce dire les choses, mais de toute façon il n'y as aucune façon la meilleure de dire les choses, mais c'elle là c'est la pire…

Ginny, j'ai mal…

Viens avec moi il faut que tu dormes.

Oui… Tu as raison … mais non je suis sûr il est déjà rentré…

Ne t'inquiète pas je dors avec toi ce soir.

D'accord.

Peut-être que j'ai raison en fin de compte, il dit qu'il m'aime mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, il doit faire ça juste pour se sentir bien, juste pour me faire souffrir, d'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait pour voir ma réaction et bien se foutre de moi après … C'est un sal**d, mais je l'aime.

**Appartement des Préfets en chef :**

Mot de passe ?

Révélation.

Mia, pourquoi tu as choisi ce mot de passe ?

Parce que j'ai une révélation, et que … il faut que je le change je ne veux plus rien avoir avec lui … je…

Hermione je suis …

Malefoy, tu la laisse tranquille et tu dégage !

Ce n'est pas une Weasley qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !

Peut-être mais _moi_ je pense à ma meilleure amie !

Hermione s'il te plait excuse…

Fou moi la paix. Ginny tu viens ?

Oui.

Il a vraiment du cran de venir me demander de l'excusé, il me fait mal mais non il veut que je lui pardonne, mais il ne sait pas de toute façon ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Hermio…

« Clac ! »

J'aime bien faire claquer les portes quand je suis dans un tel état, et j'aime bien la réaction des gens aussi, je vais lui faire payer le coup qu'il m'a fait, il peut en être certain.

_**POV Ginny**_

Ce n'est qu'un gros con, elle ne mérite pas un coup comme ça, il faut que je lui demande pourquoi il lui a fait ça.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel mec, ce sont tous les mêmes.

Hermione couche toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau j'arrive, d'accord ?

Merci Ginny, tu es super, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi…

Bah, je ne sais pas, sans moi tu saurais ne pas faire grand-chose. Aïe !

J'adore quand elle sourit dans de tel circonstance mais de là à me jeter un oreiller dessus…

J'irais me plaindre à la S.A.L.E. qu'il n'y as pas que les elfes qui sont maltraité, il y a aussi les sorciers !

Merci Ginny.

Mais de rien Mia. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, dors.

Oui ça fait du bien de la voir sourire. Bon maintenant revenons à nos lutins. Je vais devoir parler à Malefoy.

_Quand j'eu fermé la porte je le vis un ver de whisky pur-feu dans la main._

Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle.

Pour dire quoi ?

Pourquoi tu dis à Mia…

C'est qui Mia ?

A Hermione ! que tu l'aime, et ensuite tu lui dis de l'oublier, d'oublier tes mots, Pourquoi ?

Laisse-moi tranquille Weasley !

Non ! Je veux une réponse de ta part, si tu ne lui donne pas de réponse, tu me la donneras à moi !

Tu veux savoir ? en fait je n'étais pas sur de ce que je disais, non je ne l'aime pas c'était juste comme ça. Je ne ressens rien pour Elle, je voulais juste gagner la manche !

Juste ça ?

Oui.

Tu n'es qu'un sal**d !

Ce n'est qu'un gros con, j'y crois pas en fait il voulait juste ce taper Hermione.

Si je pouvais, je lui aurais mis un pain dans sa face de fouine, mais je ne fais pas le poids contre lui, mais j'aimerais.

_**POV Hermione**_

Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un mec pareil, arrogant, hypocrite, qui ne pense qu'a sa petite personne, beau gosse, des yeux qui me font rêver, un corps d'athlète, un sourire qui me fait fondre d'envie, un homme sans cœur, et des paroles qui font mal, mal a un tel point, que je souffre… Voilà Ginny…

Merci Ginny, il a dit quoi ?

Qui ?

Drago.

Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé.

Ginny, je sais que vous avez parlé, je vous ai entendue parler, dit moi ce qu'il a dit.

Je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça te ferais encore plus mal, je ne peux pas Mia.

S'il te plait il faut que tu me dises, je t'en supplie…

Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

Je ne pleurerais pas. S'il te plait…

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Il m'a dit, qu'en fait il ne t'aimait pas et il a dit qu'il t'aimer juste pour gagner le jeu… Hermione tu m'as dit que tu ne pleurerais pas.

Je sais-je… ne pleure…pas…si je …pleure, j'ai mal… Pourquoi il a fait ça a moi ?

Hermione tu te poses trop de question dort…

_**POV Ginny**_

Enfin elle s'est endormie, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et voilà qu'elle pleure dans son sommeil.

_**POV Hermione**_

Une semaine il s'est passé, une semaine, pas un mot, pas un regard, rien, il était là avec ses potes, la table d'en face et rien il parlait, il souriait mais rien pas un regard, il m'avait laissé seul dans mon désespoir, et je pleurer chaque nuit, chaque soir il m'évitait dans les appartements, je ne lui montrait pas ma faiblesse, J'ai mal mais je ne le montre pas je sourie et rigole, sans avoir ces sentiments, a cette instant je suis triste, j'ai mal, mon bourreau c'est lui je l'aime et je le hais. Moi aussi je suis désolée, désolée d'avoir cru que tu tenais à moi, j'ai cru que je pouvais vivre des moments magiques avec toi, j'ai rêvais de toi et moi, tellement de fois depuis tes mots, j'ai rêvé de moment que j'aurais pu vivre si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais, je ne cesse d'avoir mal, je ne cesse de pleurer, je ne cesse de t'aimais. Je deviens jalouse, des filles qui te parlent, de tes sourires que tu leur offres, j'aimerais tellement être à leur place, je rêve des possibilités qui pourrait nous réunirent, et j'espère que tu viennes à moi.

Mais Merlin ne veux pas exaucer mon vœux, je voudrais être heureuse avec juste un regard ou un sourire.

Mais toi tu continues de me rendre triste de jour en jour.

Mione ? tu es avec nous ?

Euh… Oui.

Si ça continue ainsi, on ne pourra plus circuler dans le parc, Hermione ?

De quoi ?

Il neige.

Nous sommes quel jour ?

On est le dimanche 4 décembre, ça fait deux fois que tu nous le demandes.

Excuse-moi Ron. J'étais dans mes pensées.

On a bien vus.

Excusez-moi. Je vais sortir un peu. Je … si vous me cherchez, je suis dans le parc.

Mais Mia il neige.

Je sais Ginny, mais ça me changera les idées, allé à toute…

Mione, ça va ?

O…Oui, t'inquiète Harry.

Pourquoi je pleure, pourquoi je pleure, pourquoi … il me regarde ! Je pleure et il me regarde. Je suis pitoyable. Il n'y as rien de mieux que la neige pour nous faire oublier, tous nos problèmes, si seulement je pouvais savourer ce moment avec lui, juste nous deux sous ces flocons, sur cette neige si blanche, et son haleine et ses bras qui me réchaufferais, si seulement… si seulement… je lui avait dit que je … l'aime, il faut que j'arrête de pleurer… mais comment faire… il me fait tellement mal à en mourir… comment j'ai pu me mettre … dans une histoire pareil… qui me ronge de l'intérieur, il me fait tellement mal, et … le pire c'est que j'y ai cru a toute ses paroles.

Et arrête de pleurer… il faut que j'arrête de …

Hermione ?

Ah non pas lui, rien que ça présence me fait souffrir pourquoi est-il mon bourreau, pourquoi lui ?

Laisse-moi Malefoy !

Pourquoi ?

Je … je … laisse-moi un point c'est tout !

Dit le moi.

Dire quoi ?

Que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleures chaque nuit, dans ton lit, que c'est à cause de moi que tu ne vis plus avec joie, je m'excuse, de tout ce que je te fait endurer, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione.

Oui c'est à cause de toi si tous les soirs je pleure que je ne vis plus comme avant, j'ai mal et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu tiens à moi ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, t'es-tu seulement rendu compte de mes sentiments ? Tu … Tu n'as pas…pas le droit…

S'il te plait ne pleure pas.

Tu crois que c'est facile, je ne peux que pleurer, tu m'as détruit avec de simple mot ! Je t'aime Drago ! Et je ne peux que pleurer, tout m'est interdit ! tu as détruit mes rêves, mon cœur ! Tu crois vraiment …

Il n'a pas le droit de m'embrasser, mais ses lèvres sont tellement exquise, non il n'a pas le droit. Enfin il se détache de moi, vu que moi je fonds de désir tout en étant énerver.

Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit !

Ce n'est plus Drago ?

Mais à quoi tu joues ?

Je ne joue pas, je ne fais que réaliser mon rêve celui d'embrasser la jeune fille que j'aime.

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Je ne suis pas un joué, un jour tu me dis que tu m'aime, une heure après tu m'écris que tu te tromper, et le soir même tu dis à ma meilleure amie que tu ne m'aime pas et une semaine après tu me dis que tu m'aime ? Tu n'as pas le droit je ne suis pas un joué, je ne suis pas ton joué, je ne suis pas tienne, tu n'as pas le droit !

C'est bon tu as fini ?

Tu … Tu n'es qu'un gros sa**ud, qui ne pense qu'a sa petite personne, tu es le c*n que j'aime !

Oui, je sais je suis l'homme le plus c*n du monde car j'ai fait du mal, a la personne d'on je tiens le plus sur cette terre, je suis ce gros con, fils de Malefoy qui ne pense qu'a sa petite personne, car je n'ai pas pensé à toi, ce qui allais arrivé, oui j'ai peur de te perdre, je t'ai perdue quand j'ai écrit ces mots, j'avais peur que tu me rejette, et voilà, j'en viens à te dire que je t'aime et que je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que tu me pardonne, alors s'il te plait pardonne moi.

Je … je … tu es un gros con…

_**POV Drago**_

Voilà qu'elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser

Dois-je considérer que tu me pardonne ?

Je ne sais pas, dit moi que tu m'aime.

Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger.

Je te pardonne.

Viens…

Où ?

J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

C'est quoi ?

Tu verras viens avec moi c'est dans ma chambre.

Je suis heureux, oui je suis heureux et je vais lui prouver que je l'aime.

Mot de passe ?

…

Drago qu'es que t'attend ?

Promise.

Promise ?

Oui, I love you, I promise you.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après vous très cher.

Merci Monsieur.

J'arrive à la faire sourire oui je suis l'homme le plus heureux, juste avec un sourire !

Attend moi là, j'arrive.

_**POV Hermione**_

C'est aller tellement vite, il m'aime, oui il m'aime je l'aime, on s'aime, je suis si heureuse, on va pouvoir vivre notre amour, il y a juste un hic, c'est que nos amis ne vont pas accepter que l'on soit ensemble, mais je m'en fiche je ne veux plus être loin de lui, de ce gros con de Malefoy, je l'aime !

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Je voudrais te donner ceci, ouvre…

Une boite verte en velours, je l'ouvre, il est magnifique je reste sans voix. Un collier comme ceci n'est pas réelle, un serpent avec des yeux en émeraude, il est en argent c'est un collier qui doit avoir une valeur inestimable, il s'enroule au tour du coup, il est magnifique.

C'est… je ne peux pas il a dû te coûter…

Hermione je ne l'ai pas acheté, c'est mon héritage ma mère me l'a donné de sa mère, de sa grand-mère… et maintenant j'aimerais te l'offrir pour te prouver mon amour, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, jamais, je ne veux plus que tu pleures à cause de moi, je ne veux plus, tu es tout pour moi je veux que tu sois heureuse, je t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas savoir comme de t'avoir fait mal m'a fait mal à mon tour et je ne veux plus ça.

Moi aussi je t'aime, je… merci.

Mets-le.

D'accord.

Tu es si belle.

Et toi tu ressembles à un ange.

Je suppose que tu n'as pas terminé de manger ?

Non, c'est vrai j'en avais tellement marre, de tout ça et tout à l'heure je n'avais pas faim.

Moi non plus. Allons-y.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Ils vont dire quoi s'ils nous voient ? « Ah ! regardez la sang de bourbe elle est avec Malefoy ! »ou « Hermione ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça, nous tes amis ! »

Ne t'inquiète pas si il dise ça je l'ai adava kevralise.

Tu es sûr que ça se dit ça ?

J'aime tellement te voir sourire, et quand tu rougis c'est encore mieux. Aller viens.

_**POV Ginny**_

C'est vraiment un gros con Malefoy j'espère qu'il le sait.

Et Ginny, Ron appelle sa sœur.

Quoi Ron ?

Tu ne vas quand même pas faire comme Hermione ?

Tiens en parlant du loup.

Il se fiche de moi, lui !

_**POV Hermione**_

A 3, 1,2, 3, et voilà ils nous regardent tous, a non pas lui, si maintenant il nous regarde.

Drago je ne vais pas bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Justement ils n'arrêtent pas de nous dévisagé.

Tu ne t'en soucie pas d'accord. On se voit après ?

Non reste avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

D'accord, bon on va à ma table ou la tienne ?

La tienne.

Comme tu voudras.

Où non tu as raison je vais à ma table et toi à la tienne, on se voit après… j'espère.

Mais bien sûr ma lionne. Je t'aime.

Pas moi. Moi je t'adore.

Puis-je t'embrassé devant tes amis ?

Bah…

Je m'en fiche je n'es pas besoin de permission.

Pour rien au monde je changerais ce que je vis en ce moment. Il est l'être que j'aime le plus et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, il est … il est tout. Je l'aime. C'est merveilleux. Et en plus il embrasse super bien, pas comme Krum en quatrième, mais là ce n'est pas un béguin, c'est vraiment de l'amour et ça se voie.

Aller j'y vais. A toute suite.

A toute.

C'est bon maintenant je me jette dans la gueule des lions. Ils vont me tuer.

Resalut !

Hermione !

Oui…

To… Toi et Male… Malefoy ?

Oui.

Tu, non tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu pactise avec l'ennemi.

Quelle ennemi, Voldemort est mort je peux faire ce que je veux, il n'est plus l'ennemi !

Mais Hermione !

Non Ron, il n'y pas de mais !

Et puis je te rappelle que je suis assez grande !

Elle a raison Ron.

Ginny !

Non pas de Ginny. Elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut, puis tu n'es pas son père ! Ni le miens d'ailleurs ! Et si tu avais assez ouvert tes yeux tu aurais vu que Hermione était pas bien en ce moment, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Non.

Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Malefoy et en plus ça crève les yeux !

Mais…

Non ! Maintenant tu t'excuse !

Excuse-moi Hermione.

Ce n'est pas grave, je voudrais juste que vous soyez sympa avec lui.

Herm…

Ron ?

Non rien Ginny, D'accord.

Ne fais pas cette tête.

Harry ?

Quoi ? non, oui euh fais ce que tu veux.

Vous êtes super !

(C'est comme cela que le petit déjeuné ce termina, en rire, en regard en coin vers la table de Drago, et surtout Hermione était enfin heureuse.)

_**Après le déjeuner**_

Je peux venir avec vous ?

Malefoy !

Oui je m'appelle Malefoy. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous, ça ne te dérange pas Weasley ?

Non ça ne le dérange pas. Viens avec moi.

Alors comme ça, tu nous prends notre Hermione ?

Harry !

Quoi je ne fais que poser une question.

Bah je vous l'empreinte mais pour un sacrée boue de temps, peut-être jusqu'à la fin des temps.

N'exagérons pas.

Bah je n'exagère en rien, je l'aime et veut passer ma vie avec cette fille si belle, si intelligente, si merveilleuse…

Ca pu le romantisme, Malefoy qui est romantique ? Quelle horreur !

Je t'aime Hermione !

Non pas ça !

Moi aussi Drago.

AH ! Quoi Weasley ?

C'est cruel !

(Et c'est comme ça que Drago devint l'ami de cette bande de Gryffondor. Et c'est comme ça qu'Hermione et Drago ont pu vivre leur amour avec un grand « A ».)


End file.
